Gordon and Casey: Love at the First Smile
by LilDevils1707
Summary: Set during the first movie. AU. Gordon and Casey. Need I say more?


DISCLAIMER: Doesn't the word disclaimer say it all? But just in case, I (unfortunately) don't own the Mighty Ducks. I only own Katie (who will come into the story LATER), Disney owns the Ducks. Believe me, if I owned them, the 3rd movie would've never happened.

NOTE: This is kind of AU from the first movie. Some of it really happened in the movie and some is just my pure genius. NO FLAMES!!

Just thinking of ways to kill you

It was 6:55 on a weekday night after the two hours Charlie Conway dreaded every Monday. These two hours, as Charlie and his friends put it, were absolute hell. Another thing it was called was hockey practice with the rich bastard AKA Gordon Bombay. This practice, they got off lucky, and only had to do 20 laps, as opposed to the usual 30. Also, Bombay had only insulted them about...6 times...or was it 7 times?, that night. Charlie honestly couldn't remember anymore. All he could concentrate on was the fact that his mom was late picking him up...again. _Steph probably called in sick, _Charlie thought, _again. _Off this thought, the 10-year-old rolled his eyes. Stephanie was his mom's unreliable co-worker at the diner who called in sick almost every other day and somehow didn't get fired. When he asked his mom why, she always said it was because it would hard to find someone to work the weekday night shift, but Charlie knew that the real reason was because Mickey, the owner of the diner, had been sleeping with her behind his wife's back. And if Steph got fired, word would spread. _Of course, that would a hell of a lot more interesting than it is now at the diner, _Charlie daydreamed to himself.

Another two minutes had passed and Gordon Bombay was getting very impatient. _I have things to do like...damn it_, Gordon couldn't find anything to do. Ever since his boss at the firm forced him to take a leave of absence, he really had nothing to do except for coaching the poor-ass kids and drinking. He'd actually been drinking more than usual since he got arrested, which was kind of ironic considering how he got arrested. He started pacing the room to give himself something to do. That and to break the silence that had been hanging over the room ever since Jesse left 20 minutes before.

Charlie was broken out of his thoughts by the footsteps. He let his 10-year-old-boy imagination run wild here. _Maybe it's a purple people eater..._The scene unfolded in Charlie's mind.

_Gordon Bombay was on the ice with his only friend, his irritating whistle, while the kids were doing laps one practice. And like ever other day, Goldberg was skating slower than everyone else. "Goldberg! Move your ass!" he yelled. The overweight goalie started trying to skate faster but couldn't and ended up tripping over himself. Charlie looked on while he was on the other side of the ice and suddenly felt a urge, one he commonly had lately, to kill Bombay. Or at leat, get someone to. "Goldberg, if you keep skating like that we're going to have to put Spazway in the net! And I know you guys would somehow be even worse if he was!" _

_This made Charlie foam at the mouth. This was literal too. He had spit forming on his lps. His fingers curled into two clenched fists. If Bombay said anything, Charlie would have to pull Plan Purple People Eater. It had been planned with Guy, Connie, and Jesse one day during English, and now Charlie felt it was finally time to let it loose. "Spazway, speed the hell up! I'm sure your mom could do it better than you! And I don't mean skating!" This insult stunned Charlie and he actually stopped skating. "That's it, homo," he mumbled under his breath. "What the hell, Spazway?" _

_Bombay walked over toward Charlie with his own fists clenched," What the fu-" Charlie pulled out a purple whistle from the space in between his shoulder and shoulder pad. The rest of the team had stopped skating as well and looked on in amusement and shock. Connie started giggling as Charlie blew the purple whistle. The sound was awful, like the sound of a bird dying or something. The whole team covered their ears. "Charlie, stop it!" Averman yelled," Ah, no one can hear me, Coach Bombay does his mom!" And fortunately for Averman, the whistle drowned out his voice. _

_After a minute of blowing the whistle, the door to the ice opened to reveal Charlie's allies. The Purple People Eaters! They kind of looked like the purple goblin McDonalds had. You know, big, purple, and oval-shaped. Only these ones had knives in their hands. Charlie finally stopped blowing the whistle and Averman was still yelling about what he really thought about Bombay. "Bombay's an alcoholic!" Then he realized everybody heard him. "Oops..." _

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bombay yelled, his face turning red. The Purple People Eaters trudged closer to Charlie. When they got to him, the coach yelled," Conway, you're benched for the year! You too Averman!" At this, Charlie and Averman high-fived, happy they didn't have to deal with Bombay anymore. "Charlie...you call us for our help," the biggest Purple People Eater told Charlie in a heavy Italian accent," who do you want us to take care of?" Charlie smirked at this. "That one," he pointed straight at his coach. "What the fuck is-" "Sic 'im boys!" Charlie yelled, as if it were war. The Purple People Eaters simply picked up a stunned Bombay by his feet and chopped him up while the 10-year-old hockey players cracked up. The biggest monster opened his mouth and dropped a piece of Bombay into it, chewed, swallowed, and "OH DAMN!" he shouted in his accent," THIS TASTES AWFUL!" He started choking and the monster's right-hand man helped get the vile substance down his throat. _

_"What did it taste like?" Fulton asked the big Purple People Eater, very curious. The big monster winced._

_"It tasted like Cake-Eater." _

Charlie just laughed to himself at the possibility of his coach being eaten by Purple People Eaters. "CHARLIE!" Bombay shouted to him Charlie just rolled his eyes and looked behind him. "What the hell is so funny?! I've been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes!" Charlie now felt a little deflated because now he knew Bombay was still alive. "What were you doing?" Charlie just let out a giggle. "Oh, just thinking of ways to kill you."

Five minutes later, Bombay had it with waiting for Charlie's mom. "Is your mom working tonight?" he asked Charlie. He nodded while trying to avoid making eye contact with his evil coach. Another silence fell over the two as Gordon finally just gave up any hope of saving an already horrible evening. "It's not looking like your mom's coming...I'll...drive you to the diner." _Oh god...he'll use his snobby Cake-Eater ways to turn me into a skate sharpener! _Charlie thought to himself in agony. "Uh..I can just walk home...actually I would rather that," he said to his coach in a flat tone, still trying as hard as he could to not make eye contact with him. Gordon rolled his eyes. _I knew I hated kids for a reason. They plan ways to kill me and would rather walk two miles instead of spend 5 minutes in a car with me. Oh wait, that's just the neurotic kids I get stuck with. _"Well..you could, but it's dark and a crappy part of town, and if something happened to you I'd be found responsible for the whole thing," Gordon said in his indifferent lawyer voice.

Charlie rolled his eyes. _I'll make a great skate sharpener anyways. _"Fine."

The two walked out to the parking lot. In it were three cars, a Pinto, a Honda minivan, and a black BMW 330i. Charlie walked over to the last one. "How did you know that was my car?" Bombay asked, seeing the rich joke coming. And it did. "This one just screamed rich bastard," Charlie said to him casually," I mean, someone with so much power like you would never dream of getting a Honda minivan or a Pinto," this second sentence was pure unadulterated sarcasm on Charlie's part. _If this is what I'll have to deal with every time I drink, I'm going cold turkey for the rest of my life. _Instead of voicing his thoughts, Bombay just gritted his teeth. Charlie put his bag in Bombay's trunk, but it barely fit because the trunk was so small. When Charlie got in the front seat, the coach asked him," Is your dad workig too?" He had been wondering why his mom hadn't just called his dad and asked him to drive Charlie home. "Uh...I don't know..."Charlie looked flustered by the question," He doesn't live with us...I'm sure your dad didn't leave your mom, so you wouldn't know that not everyone has two parents," he added bitterly.

Bombay wanted to hit himself. _Damn it! If anyone should know abou having an absentee parent it'd be me! _"Wow...I'm sorry. And my dad didn't leave my mom, he just died." Now Bombay wanted to strangle himself. Charlie was floored. He figured that Bombay had gotten everything he wanted his whole life. Now apparently he was wrong about that. "Oh crap...um, sorry." Gordon nodded. And this was when he started thinking about something that never really crossed his mind before. _I played to honor my dad, maybe Charlie's only still playing to honor his? And what about the rest of the team? Either way, they're ten-year-old kids with a lot more to worry about than an asshole coach. Maybe we could actually have fun this year..._"Maybe this could be a good year," he mumbled to himself. Charlie turned to his coach. "What?" All the bitterness and anger was gone from his voice. "Maybe we could have fun this year."

Now the news that Gordon's dad died had given Charlie a wake-up call, but this was absolutely crazy to him. "W-wait a minute here..."he stammered," fun?" Gordon nodded. "Yes, fun. That's why most people start playing hockey." Charlie was still looking like a deer in headlights ."F-fun? You know what it means? We're actually going to have it this year? W-what?" _The Magenta Mind Messer-Uppers have obviously gotten to him. _"Call me crazy," Gordon said with an actual smile on his face. The BMW pulled up to Mickey's and Charlie and Gordon stepped out and into the diner.

"Charlie! I'm so sorry I forgot to pick you up!" Casey Conway came running to the front of the diner where Charlie and Bombay were standing. "Steph-""Called in sick, I know, I know." Casey ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Since Steph called in sick, she had a huge crowd to take care of that night and it felt like she hadn't gotten a moment's rest all day. She looked to the man who had drove her son home, AKA Charlie's coach. As she did, she found herself getting lost in his clear blue eyes. Gordon looked to Charlie's mother and his heart started skipping beats. Even if she looked worn out, she was beautiful in his eyes. It was like time had stopped and all they saw was each other. However, the moment made Charlie want to gag. "Mom...can you make me a burger? I'm really hungry." Casey was snapped out of her pleasure. "Oh...yeah, sure hon." She ran in back to make him some dinner, but first she asked," Gordon? Want me to make you one too? You must be pretty hungry after practice and then waiting around for me for so long." _And she's sweet too! Too bad Charlie hates me, then I could ask her out...but wait! I'm nice now, I may have gotten some points from him! _

"Oh yeah, that'd be great thanks." Casey smiled at him and Gordon thought he might melt. "It's no problem, I should be thanking you for driving Charlie home." Gordon grinned back at her, he didn't have any control over it, she was just one of those kinds of people whose smile lit up a room. "Oh, that's OK. I can see you were busy here." Casey nodded. "Uh huh, ever since Mickey hired Steph..." For three hours they sat in the same spot just savoring each other and taking everything in, talking abut anything and everything. "I love the Breakfast Club too! Actually my friends and I sat out all night to get tickets to the midnight showing," Casey said to Gordon laughing," Actually, you kind of look like the jock in that movie...Alex, or was it Andy?" They both started laughing, and when they stopped, a comfortable silence fell between them. Gordon took a deep breath and took a chance, "Hey Casey...you want to go out sometime?" His stomach flipped inside his body. _God, the last time I was like this was in junior year! _Casey looked down to the floor and then back up at Gordon, smiling one of her infectious smiles. "Of course."


End file.
